


Loud

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines





	1. Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is from Zac's POV.

**Zac**

“I can’t wait to be inside of you. A week without you is just too long.”

Zac sat hunched over in the chair in the corner, one hand between his legs and his eyes closed. 

“I promised you I wouldn’t come without you, and I have kept that promise. I’ve saved it all for you.”

His voice was a mere whisper, but he couldn’t help its husky quality that lent it some extra volume. Touring and recording were exhausting in many ways—the least of which was tied to a serious lack of sex. Having been away for a week, Zac was desperately missing the soft skin, eager mouth, and loving touch of his wife. The more he thought about it, the more he missed it and longed to feel her body pressed against his. 

“Just one more day,” he said, continuing to stroke himself gently through the fabric of his jeans. “I love you, Katie. I'll be home soon.”

After exchanging their goodbyes, Zac tossed his phone onto the coffee table and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He was spent, in every sense of the word but one, and he felt surprisingly homesick for having only been gone for a week. With every year that passed, he was becoming more of a homebody. But that said, he couldn’t deny that he loved certain things about traveling and being on the road with his brothers. 

Their relationship—both professional and personal—had begun to fray and deteriorate several years ago, due to too much time spent together and overall stress. But taking some much-needed time apart had been a good thing, and now he felt that their bond was stronger than ever. Especially where Taylor was concerned. 

Taylor was always there when he didn’t want to be alone, even if he simply fell asleep on the couch beside him while watching Zac play video games. It was a genuine comfort to hear the rhythmic breaths of another person. Just to know he wasn’t alone. 

“Your jeans are wet.”

Zac let out a yelp mixed with a curse and nearly fell backwards in his chair when he felt Taylor’s voice right against his ear. As he struggled to compose himself, he looked down only to discover that his brother was right. There was a noticeable damp patch on the crotch of his pants, accompanied by an all-too-obvious outline of what lay beneath it. 

“Where did you come from?” Zac asked, shifting in his seat in a vain attempt to conceal the evidence of his phone call. 

“You really haven’t jerked off since we left Tulsa?”

In typical Taylor fashion, he ignored the question and instead fired off one of his own as he stepped between Zac’s legs, lowering himself to the coffee table in the process. When he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he was a little too close for comfort considering Zac’s delicate state, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was trapped. 

Zac shook his head, the motion causing flyaway strands of hair to fall into his eyes. His hair was too long now, if you asked him, especially with the suffocating heat of summer swiftly approaching. But he was too lazy to cut it. He’d never been as good at grooming himself as either of his older brothers. 

Then again, maybe Taylor was starting to slack just as much in that department. At that particular moment, it looked like Taylor hadn’t shaved in _years_. His hair was teased haphazardly to one side, and his beard was thicker and scruffier than Zac could remember seeing it. But suddenly, in the midst of his observations, his vision grew hazy and things began to move in slow motion, as Taylor reached out and touched the wet spot on his jeans, swiping it deftly with his index finger. 

“I don’t know, Zac. This might count as coming a little, dontcha think?”

Zac’s chest heaved against his own free will, and he swallowed thickly to try to control his breathing. He pursed his lips together tightly, lest a desperate moan escape. He didn’t want any of this to feel as good as it did. 

Taylor looked pleased with himself even with a lack of vocal inflection. With a smirk, he grasped the outline of Zac’s erection through the dark denim and gave it a squeeze. 

“If this—not so little—problem of yours isn’t taken care of, you won’t stand a chance of lasting long when you get back to your wife. Do you really want to blow within the first few seconds of being inside of her?” Taylor locked eyes with him as he began a torturously slow massage of what was easily the most sensitive part of his body at that moment. “That won’t be a romantic reunion at all.”

Zac bit back a groan as Taylor continued his languid, purposeful caress. It was a crime for his brother to have such a gift, such a way with his hands, especially when it came to something like this.

“She will be disappointed. You will be disappointed. It won’t be good for either one of you, trust me,” Taylor continued, his free hand moving to the button of Zac’s jeans. 

Zac’s hand suddenly flew to cover his brother’s as his eyes widened. He thought they had agreed to stop a long time ago, back when things seemed broken beyond repair. But his brother apparently didn’t feel the same way; and so Taylor, never one to be deterred, let alone refused, simply pushed Zac’s hand aside, giving him a look that froze him in his tracks and made him relinquish what precious little control he’d had to begin with. If he’d ever had any to begin with, that is. 

“Our wives have done this before, you know,” Taylor spoke up casually, as if it were the most natural interjection in the world. “Natalie told me she helped Kate out when she… needed release last time we were on tour, if ya catch my drift.”

With an ease he shouldn’t have been allowed to possess, Taylor finished undoing Zac’s jeans and reached to pull them down to his knees, exposing him completely. 

_Last time we were on tour? But that was less than two months ago…_

Zac’s head was positively spinning now, not only from what Taylor was doing to him but from what his words implied. He was almost mad at Katie for hiding such an important intimate event from him. But then again, he’d been shielding certain aspects of his own sexuality from her for years, and what goes around most certainly always comes back around. Deep down, he knew that he deserved a taste of his own medicine, and what better, more appropriate vessel than this? Taylor and Natalie told each other everything; after all—the good, the bad, the ugly and the downright sinful—and Zac was more than well aware of their wives’ tendency to gossip and overshare. He supposed it was possible that Kate already knew his secrets. The thought humbled, scared and aroused him all at once.

Whatever anger he was harboring for his wife (and maybe for himself) was flimsy and fleeting, fading just as quickly as it had come, and disappearing altogether when he felt Taylor’s warm mouth surround him. With the not at all unpleasant friction of Taylor’s beard against his skin, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing down to watch what he was doing—and it was then that he finally released the moan he had been so desperately trying to keep inside. 

With fingers buried deep in Taylor’s hair, he closed his eyes and succumbed to the pleasure that his brother was so good at delivering. 

_God, I’ve missed this_ , he very nearly admitted out loud. But somehow, he restrained himself. 

In spite of teasing him about how on edge he was, Taylor seemed determined to make this last. Just when Zac thought he was going to be pushed over the brink, he felt Taylor easing up, causing him to practically growl in frustration. 

The blue eyes staring up at him said all he needed to know, though. It was clear that Zac wasn’t going to get what he wanted until Taylor got what _he_ wanted. And Taylor wanted to hear it. He always wanted to fucking hear it. 

“I need to come,” he gasped out, biting on his lower lip. “Taylor, please.”

Taylor smiled in earnest then. For the first time that day, he didn’t wear a maddening smirk or a taunting, know-it-all grin, but an honest, dazzling _smile_ that made Zac remember why he’d gotten so caught up in this all those years ago. The fact of the matter was that he loved Taylor more than he should. A lot had changed over the course of his adulthood, but this was an unwavering truth. 

“That’s a good boy. I knew you’d remember.”

Hearing those words he thought he’d never hear again made adrenaline surge hotly through Zac’s body, nearly making him come undone right then, but he managed to wait until Taylor got his mouth back around him. He cried out Taylor’s name, gripping fistfuls of his hair and letting his head fall back as waves of pleasure crashed over him. 

“It feels so good. You always make me feel so good,” Zac rasped. 

Zac shivered as Taylor languidly ran his tongue along his length one last time to clean him up before he stood, the smile still on his face as he licked his lips. Leaning down, he caught Zac’s mouth in a long, searing kiss, allowing him to taste himself. 

When their kiss broke, Zac watched Taylor stand to his full domineering height and begin undoing his jeans, revealing his own very obvious erection.

“What you said about Natalie and Kate… you were just making up a bullshit story to get a rise out of me, right? They didn’t actually do… what we just did?” he asked, still slightly out of breath.

“Well, of course they didn’t do what we just did. They don’t exactly have big, throbbing cocks, now do they?” 

The smirk was back in full force, and Taylor took his time over-enunciating the smutty words that he knew would make Zac even more flushed than he was.

“But my wife _did_ go down on yours, if that’s what you’re asking. And from what I heard, Kate certainly wasn’t complaining.”

“You’re lying,” Zac challenged, yet didn’t hesitate to open his mouth with abandon when Taylor took hold of _his_ hair this time to coax him toward his dick. 

Even with the assumption that unlike himself, Taylor _had_ come time and again since leaving Tulsa, it was obvious from the moment Zac’s tongue touched him that he wasn’t going to last long. Zac wasn’t very good at teasing, and Taylor would never allow that anyway. Not when he needed something. Not when he needed Zac. 

Zac may not have been good at teasing, but what he was good at was _Taylor_. Even with years separating their heated encounters, he still knew exactly when and where to touch him to draw out the most beautiful sounds of pleasure. 

“So, was it before or after the last time we fucked that your sweet Katie got your initials tattooed on her inner thigh?” Taylor said, his words melting into a moan as Zac drew him in with renewed vigor. 

If Zac’s mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied, he would have been stunned into silence. As far as he knew, his wife had never told a single soul about that tattoo—not even her closest friend and confidant—which could only mean one thing: Natalie had seen it. 

Was Taylor telling the truth after all?

“I’ve gotta say, I didn’t think she had it in her to get inked at all, let alone in such a risque spot. Nat said it’s sexy, though. I wish she would have taken a photo. I feel like I need to see it,” he gasped, digging his fingers deeper into Zac’s scalp.

If any other man in the world dared talk about his wife like that, he would have had a knife to his throat within seconds. But Taylor speaking the words turned him on in a way he hadn’t expected. Pulling Taylor even further into his mouth, he pressed his hand against his brother’s thigh, right where Katie’s tattoo resided. As Zac dug his thumb into the muscled flesh there, he tried to imagine a similar design on Taylor's body. He felt himself growing hard again. 

But that was just a pipe dream fantasy, and he knew it. Taylor would never brand himself like that, because Zac didn’t own him the way he owned his wife. No, it was the other way around. Taylor owned Zac. Sometimes, Zac didn’t know what he would do without those dueling pieces at his core: the ones that struggled both to possess and be possessed.

A throaty cry ricocheted off the walls, rescuing Zac from his thoughts. 

Taylor didn’t know how to not be loud. He’d never known his limits. When Zac made him come, he loved to shout out all the dirty things they had done and had yet to do to each other. Those fervid declarations used to make Zac want to cower in shame, but now they gave him a heady thrill. Once Zac was certain he had lapped up every last drop that Taylor had to offer, he sank back on his haunches and looked up at him. 

“After,” Zac finally replied, licking his lips. “She got it after we fucked. The very next day, in fact.”

As Taylor tucked himself back into his jeans, that Cheshire-cat grin reappeared. The confirmation on the timing of Kate’s tattoo seemed to make Taylor even _more_ pleased with himself, as if he had been the reason for it in the first place. 

“I’m gonna need to spend more time with your wife,” he announced, as if it were already a done deal. “I thought the only thing we really had in common was how much we love your cock, but after hearing about her dirty phone calls, and riding my wife… well, maybe she’s a little more like me than I gave her credit for. Oh, and I also heard that Kate can get very loud when she comes, just like me. But that’s a story for another day.”

“In the meantime, there are only a few hours left until morning, and I want to make the most of them. Meet me in my room in twenty,” Taylor said before walking away, in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. 

And just like that, they were back in the same place they'd been all those years ago: Taylor leading, and Zac following, not sure which way was up or down.


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is from Taylor's POV.

**Taylor**

The hot water cascaded over Taylor as he stood beneath the rain head shower spray, absently running his hands along his body to lather up the soap. It wasn’t as though he was _dirty_ per se, but he wanted to smell good, to look good, to be ready. 

Part of him had expected Zac to turn him down when he’d approached him earlier, or at least show a certain level of resistance. It had only been a few years since he’d been able to touch him like this, but it had felt so much longer. In truth, it had been extremely painful and challenging to wait as long as he had. However, despite their recent lack of intimacy, they had grown closer in other ways, and Taylor was grateful for that. In fact, that was the reason he forced himself to be patient, even when it almost drove him to madness. There was a time when the rift between them just kept widening, until it threatened to leave them stranded on separate islands. He never wanted to be in that place again. 

Zac was still as obedient and careful as he ever was, but he’d gained a noticeable air of confidence in the time they’d been apart. Every instance of Zac asserting himself only made Taylor want him more. He wasn’t sure if Zac even knew that he needed him, let alone just how much he did. 

He needed his wife too, of course. He always needed Natalie; she was his rock, his constant, the one holding everything together. But he also needed Zac, in a way he shouldn’t.

Lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the shower curtain slid back to reveal the stunning sight of Zac’s naked body. His eyes flickered from the front view to what he could see in the mirror, and he grew immediately hard.

“I know you said to meet you in twenty minutes, but I thought you might need someone to wash your back for you,” Zac said softly, as he stepped into the small space and closed the curtain. 

“You read my mind,” Taylor said, inwardly loving the fact that Zac couldn’t wait to join him.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Zac leaned in and kissed him, his tongue sliding across Taylor’s lower lip.

“Your beard is so sexy,” he murmured as he stroked Taylor’s jawline.

Taylor’s hands went to Zac’s hips, holding him there as he reveled in the feeling of having him close again—not to mention being able to feel Zac’s erection pressing against his. 

“You always told me you liked it whenever I tried to grow one. So I figured I’d take it to an extreme to try and get your attention.”

Taylor leaned in so that their lips just barely touched, letting his beard graze Zac’s cheek and the side of his neck. 

“You always have my attention,” Zac said, tilting his head back when Taylor kissed his neck. Although he typically kept that side of himself locked away, Zac was a sucker for affection; and Taylor had learned long ago that he held the key. 

“You know what else is sexy?” Taylor asked. 

Zac didn’t respond right away, gasping when Taylor’s hand slid down to his ass to pull him closer. Taylor didn’t fill in the blank because he wanted to hear Zac say it. He took great pride in getting Zac to admit he was everything Taylor saw in him. 

“I am,” Zac finally breathed out. 

“Yeah, you are. You like the way those girls look at you. The way your wife looks at you. The way _I_ look at you,” Taylor affirmed, tracing patterns on his brother’s muscled back. 

He phrased it as a statement, not a question, because he knew it was true. Zac lived for the attention just as much as Taylor did.

“You’ve been working hard, and it shows. You deserve to be rewarded.”

Zac flushed at the praise and recognition and Taylor pressed his lips against his jaw before turning him toward the spray of water. His fingers deftly freed his long hair and tossed the hair tie out of the shower, not caring where it landed. 

Taylor liked to be rough, sure, but a great deal of tenderness for Zac had been building up inside of him during all the grueling years they were apart. And so, in contrast to the way he had dominated him earlier, he took his time with his lover. He ran soapy hands over every inch of Zac/s body, massaged shampoo into his hair, and made sure every last trace of soap was washed away when he was done. 

Zac alternated between letting his eyes fall closed in pleasure and staring directly at him with those beautifully intense brown eyes. 

“I thought I was supposed to be washing you,” he remarked, after Taylor pulled him in for a kiss.

“How about we get out of this shower, get dirty all over again, and _then_ I’ll let you wash me?”

Without waiting for an answer, Taylor led him out of the shower. Toweling each other off nearly transitioned to a scene in which Taylor bent him over and fucked him right there against the sink, but he wanted to draw it out. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. 

Standing behind Zac, he leaned in to whisper in his ear while taking his cock in his hand. 

“Would you believe that Natalie told me that Katie has the most perfect tits? Just the right size, with nipples that beg to be sucked on—so much so that she couldn’t resist.” 

Zac moaned low in his throat, arching his back toward Taylor.

“Yeah, you can picture that, can’t you?”

Zac nodded and Taylor couldn’t help but smirk. It gave him a new, perverse sense of pleasure to talk about Zac’s wife while working him up like this. 

Turning him around, he nudged him onto the bed, Zac’s legs instinctively spreading to welcome Taylor between them. He took a moment to drink him in before reaching for the small bottle sitting in plain view on the edge of the nightstand. 

“Would you let me play with your wife?” He worked one finger slowly inside of Zac, watching closely for his reaction. “Let her feel what keeps you coming back for more?”

Zac tensed then, either due to the mental image his words evoked or the intrusion. Maybe both. Taylor knew without a doubt that his brother hadn’t been touched there since the last time they fucked.

“No,” Zac said, his full lips curving into a frown. 

Taylor didn’t flinch at the denial, and instead worked a second finger inside while continuing his line of questioning. 

“Is that because you don’t want to share her… or because you don’t want to share _me_?” he asked, feeling Zac tighten around him. “It’s pretty greedy to want us both to yourself, dontcha think?” 

Zac’s eyes closed and Taylor revelled in the idea of making him squirm while he was inside of him. It was a new level of control and possessiveness. A way to play with what was rightfully, sinfully his.

When Zac finally opened his eyes again, he grabbed Taylor’s erection and gave it a frustrated tug. There was a fire in his expression that took Taylor’s breath away. 

“I already have to share you both with Natalie, don’t I? Why should I have to share you with each other? Are you gonna let me fuck your bride, Tay?”

“No.” His voice was sharp, and he curled his index finger ever so slightly inside of Zac to punctuate his response. “Not yet, at least. You have to earn that right.”

He felt Zac tremble at the insinuation, and Taylor knew then that he was ready for him. Removing his fingers, he didn’t waste any time in replacing them with his dick. 

Taylor cherished the feeling of being inside of him again. Natalie allowed him full reign over her entire body, but even that could not compare to this. He loved fucking his wife—five kids wasn’t a fluke, after all—but this was a feeling he’d gone without for far too long. 

“Oh my God,” Zac cried out as Taylor found a slow, deliberate rhythm. 

“Even I don’t deserve that much credit. You can just call me Tay.” 

His cheeky reply was cut short when he let out a moan of his own as he closed his eyes, focusing on the familiar-yet-new feelings flowing through him. 

He was normally a talker (that went without saying), but as he continued to move inside of him, he found he couldn’t speak at all. Lowering his body as much as he could, he pressed his forehead against Zac’s and sucked in a breath. He was in so fucking deep now; he wouldn’t last much longer.

Then again, he had no intentions of letting Zac leave his room anytime before sunrise. And the night was still young.

“Tay, I—” he began and then trailed off, his breathing growing labored as Taylor quickened his pace. 

“Tell me what you need,” Taylor demanded, their lips only inches apart.

“You,” Zac gasped. “I need you. Please make me come.”

Zac gripped his biceps then, his fingernails digging into his skin in an effort to hold him where he was, practically begging for release as he arched his body closer. 

Although Taylor knew that he could make Zac come without even touching his dick, he wanted to give him what he asked for—especially since he’d remembered to say _please_. Reaching down, he wrapped his fist around him and began to stroke in time with the thrusts of his hips. One, two, three times is all it took before he felt Zac’s warmth spilling into his hand. The tight contractions of his orgasm ensured that Taylor was not far behind. 

“Yes,” Taylor sang out as he too was pushed over the edge, catching Zac’s lips with his own in the process. “You feel so good,” he murmured against his mouth. 

Zac shuddered beneath him one last time before he relaxed against the bed, fingertips trailing slowly down Taylor’s arms. The most gorgeous smile spread across his face and Taylor couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was in that moment, to have him all to himself. To own that part of him. 

“I really needed that,” Zac confessed, blinking his eyes open. “Needed you.”

“You’ll always need me,” Taylor said, running his fingers through Zac’s hair. “And I will always be here for you.”

“I know you will,” Zac whispered, pressing his lips to Taylor’s jaw and then his mouth. 

A silence settled over them as they caught their breath, safe in the cocoon of post-orgasmic bliss. Then Zac stirred, as if he had been snapped back into reality, and he stared at Taylor with a seriousness that was slightly alarming. 

“Tay, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me, okay?”

Taylor nodded and brushed his fingers through Zac’s hair once more, hoping to calm whatever had risen up inside of him. The possibilities of what Zac wanted to ask him started spinning through his mind—could he sleep with Natalie, had he ever touched Kate, was he telling the truth about Kate, did Taylor love him?—but there was no way to pinpoint where his mind was. Sometimes he believed he knew Zac better than he knew himself; but there were still so many mysteries about him. 

“Of course. Of course I will be honest with you,” he repeated, giving him another kiss. 

Zac accepted the kiss, then glanced down at Taylor’s hand with what can only be described as a grimace. “Did you just rub come in my hair?”

Taylor laughed, letting out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t realized that his heart had stopped beating. Everyone knew that he was practiced in the art of composure, but it was mostly just an act. Deep down, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Zac. 

Shrugging, he flashed Zac a smile. 

“Didn’t I promise you that we would get dirty enough to need another shower? I’m nothing if not a man of my word,” he replied. “Plus, you really shouldn’t complain even if I _did_ get it in your hair. According to Natalie, it makes her tresses soft and shiny, so you can thank me later.”

Zac shook his head and rolled his eyes before stealing another kiss. 

“Tay, you are absolutely ridiculous, but I love you.”

“I love you, too, little brother,” he answered, his voice thick with emotion. “Always have, always will.”


	3. Man On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is from Zac's POV.

**Zac**

The moans echoed off the walls of his art studio, his hands gripping Kate's hips tightly as she slammed her body down on his cock, bringing him over the edge. Not wanting to disappoint, he immediately flipped her over onto her back and dropped between her legs to finish her off with his mouth. 

“Zac!” 

He loved the way his name bounced off the walls and back at him and he collapsed down onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, his cheek against her thigh. They were both covered in sweat, locks of hair sticking to their faces, chests heaving. It was pure and utter bliss.

A glance at the clock on the wall revealed they had been at it for over an hour, including foreplay. When their children had gone to sleep, they had retreated to his private creative sanctuary to take advantage of the mattress he’d bought for this very reason. 

The door locked. It was nowhere near the kids’ bedrooms. It was tucked away. And sometimes, they just needed to be able to let go without fear of being heard or interrupted.

“That was incredible,” he breathed contentedly, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her leg. “ _You_ are incredible.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she smoothed it back, her laughter filling the space between them. 

“So are you. But I must say that you surprised me,” she said, a playful hint to her voice. “Considering how long it had been, I wasn’t expecting you to last as long as you did.”

Zac froze with his finger tracing his initials on her thigh. She was only teasing him, right? Or… was she accusing him? 

Did she know about his unintentional rendezvous with Taylor? Could it have gotten back to her that quickly? 

Shifting onto his side, he propped himself up on one elbow to study her face. There was still a small part of him that believed Taylor would make up everything he’d said about her and Natalie just to fuck with him, but the look on her face made him believe he’d been telling the truth after all.

Kate didn’t say anything more as she gazed down at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Her touch was so loving, so reassuring, and it filled him with an equal measure of comfort and guilt. 

“Taylor knows about your tattoo,” he blurted out, pressing his thumb against it. “He heard us on the phone that day… he said you surprised him. Dirty phone calls and my initials on your thigh.”

He stared at the ink rather than her, unsure if he was accusing her or not. If he was, that made him a hypocrite, but he didn’t much care. At this point, he just wanted—no, he just _needed_ —to know. 

“Does _that_ come as a surprise? Taylor has always been a know-it-all.”

The calmness in her tone shocked him even more than the response itself. It was almost as if she had been expecting this conversation. 

“Yes, it does. I wouldn’t expect my brother to know about those markings on your body, to be able to describe your breasts, or to know how loud you are when you come,” he said.

He was rambling, he was sure of that, but he couldn’t stop now.

“Does it bother you more that Taylor knows, or that hearing him say those things about me turns you on?” she asked, tapping her finger against his lower lip before trailing it down his chest. 

He didn’t have to look down to know that he was turned on again despite himself. He wasn’t exactly proud of the way his cock twitched every time his wife spoke Taylor’s name, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny it. 

“Both,” he answered honestly.

He couldn’t hide from her any longer. He didn’t _want_ to hide from her. 

He wanted desperately to know if the things about Natalie were true. But he didn’t know how to ask without talking about his own, far more forbidden affair. After all, Natalie and his wife weren’t related… not by blood, at any rate. Whereas he and Taylor most definitely were. 

He sank down beside her on the pillow and looped his arm around her, his head on her shoulder. 

“Maybe it doesn’t bother me that he knows.” Her words were soft, almost sultry. “Maybe it just turns me on.” 

_Classic Taylor_ , Zac thought. _Always getting what he wants, when he wants it, no matter what it happens to be._

“He asked me if I would let him fuck you,” he said.

Zac knew if Taylor truly wanted to have sex with his wife, he would be powerless to stop him. His pull was too strong. He also knew that part of Taylor wanting it would be inextricably linked to wanting more of _him_. 

It didn’t make sense on the surface, but Taylor rarely ever did. 

“Do you want him to?” she asked, circling her finger around his navel. 

“No,” Zac growled, echoing what he had told Taylor. “Doesn’t he have enough without having you, too?”

Still, his cock swelled at her insinuation and he was helpless to stop it. 

“Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another,” she remarked. 

Leaning in, she kissed him on the lips, long and slow, in a way that would have left him weak in the knees if he hadn’t been reclined. Then she spoke against his mouth, her whispers tasting faintly like cinnamon.

“I will do whatever you tell me to,” she purred. “You know that.”

Digging his fingers into her soft skin, he wasn’t intending to hurt her or leave a mark but he needed to steady himself against the way her words were sinking into his body. 

“Are you telling me that you’ll have sex with Taylor if I decide to grant his request?”

Her answer came in the form of another deep kiss, her tongue dancing with his as she twined her fingers in his hair. Taking that as a surefire affirmative, he climbed back on top of her. She already knew he was excited from their conversation; there was no reason to hide it from her. 

Kate eventually broke the kiss, her breath hot against his cheek as she spoke.

“He’s always the one on top, isn’t he? Always in control? Just like you are right now with me.”

Zac moaned as he slid all the way into her. Maybe she was merely taking a stab in the dark, trying to spur him on and make him more worked up than he already was, but she was right—Taylor was always on top. 

Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes as he drove his hips down against hers. There was a need in her eyes that made him want to lay it all out there—and that feeling only intensified when he realized how turned on and tight she was in return. 

“Yes, he’s always on top,” he confessed. “But you knew that already, didn’t you? Is that what Natalie tells you when she fucks you with her fingers? When her mouth is on you?”

Kate gasped and grew even tighter around him, letting him know that he’d hit her sweet spot in more ways than one. This was, without a doubt, the most twisted intimate encounter that he’d ever had with his wife. 

And he was fucking _loving_ it.

“When I was sucking Taylor's dick, he was telling me what Nat says about you, about your perfect body,” he continued, wanting to turn her on even more. “He was rock hard, and so was I.”

He grabbed one of her breasts, tweaked her nipple. As her breathing became more ragged, he knew she wasn’t going to last much longer; and quite frankly, now that these forbidden gates had been opened, neither would he. 

Echoing what she’d said to him earlier, he spoke in almost a whisper. 

“I will do whatever you tell me to, Katie.”

“Make me come.”

Slinging his arm tightly around her, he wasted no time in obliging. He made her cry out his name more loudly than ever before (and he had never been more thankful for his decision to soundproof the studio). 

The feeling of her nails scratching into his skin and her body tightening down on him caused him to come undone. Her name escaped his lips in a breathy moan, his body feverish with pleasure. 

“My god, Katie. Holy shit.” 

Rolling off of her, he linked their hands together and toyed with the rings on her left hand, trying to catch his breath. 

She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze before asking, “Makes you want to try being on top of Taylor, doesn’t it?”

*** * * * ***

Zac pulled into the driveway just as Taylor was hopping off of the lawn mower. He was treated to the sight of his brother peeling off his sweaty shirt and using it to pat his face dry. The sun was hitting Taylor’s body at all the right angles, and Zac immediately felt a stirring in his jeans at the view.

“I thought you paid someone to mow your lawn for you?” 

He tried to sound casual as he watched Taylor down an entire bottle of water, but it was nearly impossible. His brother made even the most basic actions look erotic without even trying.

“Yeah, but sometimes I like to do it myself. Makes me feel like a man,” Taylor replied with a grin, tossing the empty water bottle onto the doorstep. “What brings you to mi casa, anyway? You have some spidey sense that I’m home alone?”

“I, uh, brought you these.” 

Suddenly, the muffin tin in his hands felt ridiculous, out of place, unwieldy. He wished that he could shove it at his brother and run back to his house, back to where he felt comfortable and in control. But Taylor kept his arms—his perfectly toned, tanned, muscled arms—loosely by his sides, and made no move to take it from him. 

“Kate baked strawberry cupcakes this morning,” he explained. “Said to come over and give you some.”

At the mention of the gift, Taylor stepped in closer, much closer than he needed to be to open the container in Zac’s hands and pluck a cupcake out. He was now close enough that Zac couldn’t help but breathe in the alluring blend of sweat and shampoo—a heady, intoxicating mixture that only a man like Taylor could pull off. When Zac was outside doing manual labor in the yard for hours on end, he didn’t smell good afterward. Not even close. He _reeked._

Zac watched Taylor drag his index finger through the frosting and bring it to his mouth, curling his tongue around it, putting on a show. 

“Mmm, delicious,” he said, moving around Zac in a tantalizing circle before pressing his sugary lips to his ear. “Was this all she told you to give me? Or is there something else you have that I can put in my mouth?”

“I… I think I should go,” Zac stammered, ducking his head. “I need to go.” 

He hated that he was acting like a bashful, lovestruck kid, the kid whose hands got clammy just talking to the heartthrob who, for god knows what reason, believed that he was worthy of his undivided attention. Even more, he hated that that heartthrob was his _brother_. 

This is exactly why he had called things off years ago. He had needed to stop. Taylor was just too much for him. He had been caught up in the throes of lust and pent-up sexual frustration when he had allowed things between them to start up again. 

When he put his hand on the door handle of the car to get back in, the mostly-full tin of cupcakes still wedged in the crook of his arm, he suddenly remembered the way Kate had acted with him, how pleased she had been by his dominance, all of the things she had said. 

_Makes you want to try being on top of Taylor, doesn’t it?_

This was the real root of the problem, wasn’t it? 

He hated feeling like he was reduced to this needy, submissive person who was all too eager to bow down to Taylor’s whims and desires. The root of the problem was this lack of balance and equality. He needed was to know he did the same thing to his brother, that he had the same effects on him. That they were on an even playing field.

“No, actually, you know what? I _do_ have something else to give you.” He spun on his heels to face Taylor, regaining his composure. “But if you ever want it in your mouth again, it will be on very specific conditions.”

“Oh? And what might they be?” Taylor quirked an eyebrow at him, popping the last bite of cupcake into his mouth before proceeding to lick away every last trace of frosting.

Instead of staring at his mouth like he wanted to, Zac made sure to keep his gaze on Taylor’s eyes so he didn’t lose his cool again. 

“I get to be in control. I get to take what I want. And for once, I get to be on top,” he said. “And don’t get cute, because we both know I’ve technically been on top of you before, but I don’t mean riding you. I mean that I get to be _inside_ of you this time. Deep inside of you.”

He walked right up to Taylor then, close enough to realize that his brother hadn’t licked every bit of frosting from his lips after all. No, there was a pearly-pink teardrop of strawberry buttercream clinging to the corner of Taylor’s mouth, and Zac leaned in to steal it. He nearly groaned at how good it tasted, but he managed to keep himself in check. 

He was going to be in control this time. He needed it.

“Do you accept my conditions?” 

Taylor’s stare was penetrating, threatening to sear straight through him, and it took everything in him to stand his ground. There was something behind his clear blue eyes, though, something that gave Zac the confidence to hold steady. 

When Taylor finally answered, there was so much desire in his voice that it actually wavered, sending shivers all the way down Zac’s spine. 

“Yes,” Taylor assented. “Just tell me where I need to sign and you can have me.”

Zac smiled.

“Why don’t we go inside and I can show you?”


End file.
